The present invention relates generally to newspapers, newspaper printing presses and folders, and to a broadsheet newspaper.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,935,234 discloses a newspaper printing press and is hereby incorporated by reference herein described below.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,367,792, 6,688,224, 6,733,431 and 6,752,751 disclose folders, and are hereby incorporated by reference herein. U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,724 discloses an inserter for placing inserts in a newspaper jacket.
An unfolded Berliner or midi format newspaper normally measures about 470 mm (18.5 inches) in height and 315 mm (12.0 to 12.5 inches) in width. Several European newspapers, including Le Monde, La Vanguardia, and La Repubblica use this format. The Berliner or midi format is generally cross-folded in addition to being longitudinally folded on the former as opposed to tabloids which are not folded on the former. The cross-fold is generally at the midpoint of the height, i.e. at 235 mm.